Ideas For HSE and HSW
This page is for suggestions for Hungry Shark Evolution. Please do not post suggestions for other games. Please label your suggestion with a title and add your name so credit can be given. The first section is an example: Fire Shark by User:BaconMan There shoul be a fire shark in the top secret lab! PLS!!!! Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct contact with it, it will be stung and will take huge amounts of damage. When your shark eats a Hagfish, it will become poisoned and lots of slime will appear for a few seconds. Please add this to the game, Future Games Of London. Thank you. Coin Bonus Based On Score by User:BaconMan1234 I think you should receive extra coins at the end of a game based on how many points you earned during it. It could be 1 coin every 1,000 points/10,000 points/100,000 points or anything! Just a bonus to make earning points worthwhile. Giant Squid by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Giant Squid as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. They roam the deepest parts of the oceans and deal extremely high damage. If your shark makes contact with them, it wraps its tentacles around your shark, dealing a lot of damage. You can only eat Giant Squid by boosting at their heads. Fire Shark by There should be a fire shark that cooks your enemies and gives you 25% health NOTE: This is 80.6.237.207's idea but he shared this idea in the Top Secret Lab comments section. Flying Shark by Vork7 Flying Shark‼ Maybe like a permanent jetpack for your shark, and has the capabilities of a great white. Note: As with the comment above, this is Vork7's idea but he shared this idea in the Top Secret Lab section. Several Ideas by There should be: a mariana trench area that is super deep More sunken objects Bigger daily bonuses e.g. 6th to 10th day all give gems Enemy mako and tiger Sea snakes Liopleurodon A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds More sharks by More sharks like bull and my fave goblin shark shark and nurse shark and maybe mini games and multiplayer worldwide and with friends Idea by add coast guard boats and new maps Idea by 50.105.155.74 More sharks. I want to be a bull shark so I can go into rivers. More food like octopi, lobsters, and dolphins. More enemies like killer whale, and giant squid. I also think spongebob should be in it. More Threats by I think their should be way more threats like killer whale, giant squid, and saltwater crocodiles. And there should also be seals, I mean it's their favorite food. More bosses by Vork7 Maybe you could make the angler lair or the kempy cave a tunnel to a secret location, or maybe a sewer boss fight. Something by TheDarknessKnightAlt1 Add a Gigalodon boss, It uses his boost and bites to get you, and to Kill, Boost in his nose Also, if you know the game "Feeding Frenzy 2" The Alien fish should be added Too. Missions for secret lab sharks by Vork7 If you have completed all 54 of the standard shark missions, it can get boring. If there were missions for the Ice Shark and the Electro Shark, then the game would ba a lot more fun, especially for people who have the Meagalodon‼ Things By Guest What about a saw shark? they can do extra damage and have special missions. maybe add some more prey, like an enemy octopus, as 50.105.155.74 said. and YES A GIANT SQUID! sunken items like a mini dolphin statue should be added for more fun. Portal Area by PhoenixRessurection How to get here: You know the Angler's nest area, Prof. Kempstein created a time machine/teleporter (it can travel anywhere and anywhen) but it fell out in to sea and it was drifted away to the angler area, the time machine broke into pieces and each piece created portals to new areas and new times (that's why there are portions in the area). Area 1: Prehistoric Area. In prehistoric times animals have established territory, so there are territory's there. The GIANT Squid Area, the Enemy Megalodon Area, the Livyatan area (most dangerous) and the Liopleurodon Area. This is where are friendly Megalodon comes from. Area 2: Space Area. Somewhere out there in space, planets and even moons have liquid water in them, liquid water means life, more dangerous fish. This is where our friendly Ice fish comes from. Area 3: Future Area. Blablabla futuristic, robotic and mutated fish. This is where our friendly electro shark comes from. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Off Topic